In the Blink of an Eye
by thecupcakeimp
Summary: Snapshots of two lives. Lives of blood, gunsmoke, and the occasional rare moment of simplicity, and peace. HainexBadou, 100 theme challenge
1. Chapter 1

Snapshots- Ten blinks

**1 Hero**

Neither of them were heroes. No, they did this shit for money, and that was that. Perhaps there were good deeds scattered bout (such as rescuing Nill), but not enough to make them heroes.

No matter how often Badou tried to hum some superhero's theme song.

**2 Proposition**

"You ever wanna get out of this shithole?" Badou asked, legs draped across Haine'lap. The albino was half asleep.

"Well, I guess, but even though it's a shithole, it's home, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

**3 Fantasy**

Badou knew he didn't really know what it was he was getting into when he and Haine had an unspoken confession of exactly what was between them. A glance, a kiss, lingering touches. Yeah, this was gonna be something that was going to be really difficult, but whatever.

Haine was the most beautiful, broken, abandoned thing he'd ever seen in his whole damned life.

**4 Lock and Key**

There was an earthshattering bang as Badou's door was kicked in. The chain smoker spat out his (shitty) coffee and coughed.

"Leave the door unlocked or something," Haine growled as he came in and flopped onto the couch.

Badou groaned and threw a key at him.

"My landlord's gonna fuckin' kill me again because of you."

**5 Heart**

Badou looked down at Haine, who had finally fallen asleep, slumped over onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, I always knew you were human," he muttered and snuggled in, closing his good eye.

**6 Poison**

Haine sat in one of the pews of the church, staring up at the stained glass windows. Nill sat beside him, her hand covering his.

He was tired all the time.

Badou had kicked him out of his apartment again- he'd almost broken the smoker's nose.

He would probably be back in the morning, dragged back by guilt to apologize, but for now, he would try to keep from putting more poison in the wound, try to keep it from spreading.

**7 Burn**

When the bullets hit him, it felt like they were going to burn him inside out, burn him alive until he choked them up or they were removed with hands that shouldn't have such practice.

It hurt.

**8 Panties**

"C'mon, I think you'd look sexy in 'em," Badou snickered, holding up a pair of black lace panties.

Haine's eye twitched and Badou put them down.

"You know, I don't think I have the figure for them. But you on the other hand, Badou…"

**9 Sacrifice**

Haine had made his sacrifice long ago—lost a portion of his life, his childhood, to horror and cruelty.

Badou may have lost his eye, but there was something more that he had lost, Haine knew. More than just his brother as well.

He caught that glimpse of pain in an emerald eye every so often.

**10 Busted**

When Badou entered his apartment one day, he noticed something weird.

Haine was on _his _couch, smoking one of _his_ cigarettes.

"What the fuck, man?"

Haine made a face and handed it over.

"That shit's gross."

"Then why'd you-"

"Things didn't smell enough like smoke around here."

* * *

A/N: Most of these are inspired by Peppermint Mocha, my darling Badou- my pumpkin pie baby. D I love her. Totes my muse with this. Anyway, these snapshots will be posted ten at a time, unless I feel the need to change that ;D Thank you so much for reading, and reviews are deeply appreciated- I'd like to know how I did with these, if any need editing, etc. Thank you, and I love you! ^___^


	2. Chapter 2

**11 reflection**

Badou stared at himself in the mirror for a moment before drifting out of the bathroom to get dressed.

Too many scars, too many memories.

**12 addicted**

Badou was more than addicted to his cigarettes and that was one of the most obvious facts of life. The few times he tried to quit, each time it was painfully obvious that it wasn't going to work.

He'd probably always smell and taste like an ashtray, but Haine was okay with that.

**13 haunted**

Sometimes Haine looked like a ghost when the light of battle, that crazed look, just didn't leave his eyes. He moved with such precision and efficient deadliness that when he started attempting to calm down, he just looked like a pale ghost, that lethal energy still rolling off of him.

**14 mask**

He didn't know why, but sometimes he liked to pretend he was someone else. As though Badou Nails wasn't his name and he was king of the fuckin' world. But other times, being Badou Nails was just enough for him, and he didn't need that mask.

**15 stalk**

Silence. You never heard either of them. You could try to move through the shadows all you wanted, but if you saw a sickle smile widen then-

_Bang!_

**16 web**

They were caught in a web. The deadly web of the underworld. If you moved, the strands would cut you, but if you stood still, something else would crawl out of the dark.

So what did they do?

They struggled.

No matter how deeply they were cut, they would fight, daring things to crawl out to find them.

**17 Storm**

Haine had a surprising disliking of storms. Badou didn't know why, but he never asked. There were a lot of unasked questions between them, and this was just one. Haine spent storms staring out windows watching traffic, usually with a beer or just staring. Badou usually spent storms sitting next to him to keep him company. He knew Haine wasn't _scared_ (he was definitely not a pussy like that), but there was that particular scowl that crossed his face when he didn't like something. But Badou knew better than to ask.

**18 i. can't.**

Haine ran through the wall of men, red eyes wild.

"Haine- Haine! You goddamned bastard you're fucking gonna-"

"Shut up!" he snapped at Badou as his bullets ripped through two men he passed.

"Haine, there's fuckin way too-"

"I said shut up!" Haine snarled, and Badou started fuming.

"Look man, we're gonna have to come back-"

"No! I'm fucking getting in there tonight, and if you want to save your own ass, then go back to Bon Viaggo. But I. Can't. "

"Fine, go the fuck ahead, Mr. Unkillable, Mr. Waste-of-Space is getting out of-"

Haine hadn't even paused, just going through, leaving nothing short of a massacre behind him. Badou followed, his hands shaking with rage. Haine knew he wasn't going to leave. He looked up again just in time to see a bullet rip through the albino's throat and his good eye widened as Haine fell to his knees, choking, a hand flying to his neck. But then he heard a huge gasp of breath come from him, and five men fell dead around them. The dog got up and kept moving.

Badou shook his head and followed, taking a deep breath. Fuck, he wanted a cigarette. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck he wanted a cigarette.

"Monsters!" someone screamed.

"No, you're just unlucky," Haine snickered and shot the man with that crazed, wild (not human) look in his eyes that foretold the true Dog in him getting loose.

"Fine then, bastard," Badou muttered, "Let's get those kids out."

**19 mislead**

"You did _what?" _Badou asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, I did," Haine smirked dangerously and held up a spiked leather collar. "Now, c'mere, kitty-kitty."

**20 memory**

There were times when Haine was kept awake by the echoes of that woman's screams.

Like she was still behind him.

Whispering with her arms around him, her voice clawing into his eardrums.

"_Kill it. Break its arms, tear up its legs, rip apart its guts. You are able to do that now. And if you do that, I'll love you from the bottom of my heart."_

Badou knew. He could always tell in the morning by that distant look in his eyes, abstract conversations, like Haine wasn't really there. He was lost in his memories, and all Badou could do was watch, wishing he could make them go away to wipe away the pain from those crimson eyes.

* * *

A/N: Gaaah these are so much fun to write. Refreshing too. ;D I love these guys so damn much. I need to get working on typing these up- I have 50-something done. XD So, this should update pretty quickly. So, thank you soooo much again for reading! I LOVE YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

**21 no way out**

The man scrambled out of the building and down the alley, eyes wide, taking heaving breaths. Those two demons had shown up—he'd known they would. White Hair and Eyepatch. He leaned against a wall, gasping to fill his lungs again.

"Hey you," a voice said and he froze as the cool steel of a gun's barrel pressed against his head. "You look pretty pathetic. Shakin' all over and shit. You got any smokes?"

"H-H-H-Here!" the man stuttered and reached into his jacket. But rather than a pack of cigarettes, there was the click of a gun-

_Bang._

"Dumb fuck, tryin' to pull that kind of shit," Badou muttered and searched the man's body, "Could've just gotten out a pack and I would've let him go." He lit up, whole posture relaxing and a smile growing on his face. Ah, but then again, maybe there was just no way out for that stupid asshole.

**22 the old days**

Haine was jarred out of sleep by the sounds of Badou rummaging around for bread, probably. For some reason, the redhead was caught carrying around a loaf of bread fairly often. Haine just rolled his eyes and went on, not mentioning how weird that was.

"G'morning starshine, the Earth says 'hello'!" Badou smirked.

"Shutthefuckup," Haine groaned and dragged himself out to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee, and sat at the (wobbly) table.

"Hey, d'you ever miss the old days?" Badou asked.

"Mm…" Haine knew what he was talking about. The days around the time they first met, when they were still learning what they could and couldn't do, still learning how the world worked and how fucked up and shitty it was. "Yeah, sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Just sometimes."

**23 emotional**

Everyone was currently ignoring Badou at Bon Viaggo. Haine had his arms on the table and was resting his head on them (he hadn't slept in two days), Mimi and everyone else was just going about their business.

"I NEED A CIGAREEEETTEEE!!!" Badou wailed, banging his head on the counter, and Haine's arm quite suddenly punched him in the gut.

"Quit whining, it's pathetic," he said, raising his head to glare at Badou.

"B-B-But I really-" Badou continued, with tear filled eyes.

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

**24 come ON**

"You never fuckin' eat anything!"

"I'm just not hungry," Haine sighed.

"Come ON, Haine, you're anorexic or something!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not anorexic. I'm not weight conscious. Do you see me weighing myself every five seconds?"

"You're emaciated!"

"Am not, you bastard, I eat."

"When?"

"I ate a few slices of pizza yesterday."

"That's where those went…"

Haine sighed again.

**25 chains**

Badou hated when they found kids with wrists and ankles bloody from the chains they had been held in. Because you didn't know how long they had been like that, and that they might end up with scars, just like him. But their scars shouldn't be there.

**26 action**

Haine liked to pause and watch Badou when he was low on nicotine during a battle. It was interesting, seeing him get like that, not to mention he liked to watch because he liked the dangerously unstable glint in that green eye. When they were really a pair of badass motherfuckers from hell. The thought made his sickle smile drift onto his lips as he pulled the trigger.

**27 need**

Haine slammed him against the apartment wall and kissed him. Badou's hands wandered and touched and both of them needed to be reassured that someone in the world _cared_ whether they lived or died.

Kiss

Touch

Gasp

Hold

Touch

Heat

Need.

**28 after a battle**

"Haine?" Badou said cautiously, staring down the barrel of Haine's gun. The dog had been completely unleashed and the white-haired man hadn't been able to chain it back up yet. He looked fucking scary, covered in blood, his eyes just emanating a certain glee from the killing.

"Haine, Haine it's me!"

Haine blinked, and started taking deep breaths, slowly calming down, reason returning to his eyes as he lowered the gun.

**29 gone**

Badou kicked his legs up onto Haine's usual place on his couch. The albino had been gone for three days now. He scowled and tuned the TV on, trying to convince himself that he wasn't really concerned.

**30 realistic**

They were glaring at each other again.

And Haine, as usual, was _so_ winning, his expressions _much _more badass than the tranny's.

"C'mon, let's be realistic about this," Badou sighed, "Haine wins, because if you two decide to eve fight it out he can't die. Auto-win. So come on, man, let's go get our fuckin' pizza."

* * *

A/N: HAINE BEATS TRANNY ;DDD Just saying. XD Okay, so, the thing about the bread. Peppermint Mocha decided that Badou would just walk around eating bread pretty much all the time, and-and-and- I just had to include it. S-SO THAT WASN'T MY IDEA, it was her's, 'cause she's brilliant like that. I love you, my pumpkin-pie baby. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**31 painting**

Shots rang out for the umpteenth time, the noise almost unheard on two sets of ears that had already blocked out gunfire. Badou's grin was crazed—nicotine deprived—but Haine was currently silent, eyes grim as he stared at the massacre.

"Ha—ha ha ha!" Badou's uneven laughter was eerie in the now silent building, "We're like f-fuckin' painters or somethin'. Sculpters. Look- that guys arms are all broken and shit." He pointed with a gun to the grotesque body.

The scene was one macabre piece of art.

**32 moonlight**

It was under the moonlight, Badou noticed, paired with the gleam and sparks of gunfire, that Haine's eyes were brightest. When muscles rippled beneath perfect ivory skin, lead and blood flung into the air. It beautiful.

**33 holiday**

"If we could go on vacation, where would you go?" Badou asked one day over leftover pizza from three days before.

Haine just rested his elbow on the windowsill and looked out.

"Where is there _to_ go?"

**34 FUCK**

Haine and Badou kicked the door down and stared, eyes widening slightly. There had to be at least one hundred assholes waiting for them.

"FUCK!" they groaned—and ran straight forward, bullets searing through the air.

**35 do not disturb**

It was a certain expression that Haine and Badou had been able to identify on one another at some point. Haine, usually while staring off into space, brooding. Badou, when he was staring at the TV, but not really listening or watching it. That look that said that they just were thinking about something, and didn't want to be interrupted.

**36 midnight**

It was some dreadful hour of the night when Badou woke up, some really late hour. But when he looked at the clock, it was just midnight. He wandered out into the living room and saw that Haine had come in and turned the TV on, some late night talk show being the only thing worth watching. But the albino had fallen asleep, slumped over onto the arm of the couch. Badou rubbed his good eye and sat down, leaning over onto him, and fell back asleep.

**37 weapon**

Haine pulled another gun out of the church's cabinet.

"How many guns are in there?" Bishop asked disapprovingly.

"Enough," Haine muttered.

"You don't even really need one."

"They make things easier," he said and clicks rang out as he loaded them, echoing against the vaulted ceiling.

**38 sick**

Haine hated when Badou got sick. It wasn't very often at all, but when he got sick, he was the whiniest person in the entire fucking world, and Haine was left to the thankless job of taking care of the complaining lump. When Badou really got bad about it he would just leave, slamming the door, and then he would wait.

"Haaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiine, come back, man! I'll stop whining so much I promise just come back please, come on man, I promise!" the moan would issue forth from the room.

Haine would sigh and go back inside.

"If you," he addressed the mass of blankets, "Ever complain or whine like you have the past two fucking godforsaken days," he paused for emphasis, "I'll fucking _strangle_ you."

The mass of blankets nodded.

**39 transformation**

Badou was always aware of that instant when Haine let the dog loose. Haine just—you could see the change, a particularly crazed look visible in crimson eyes, and then blood would fly even more copiously through the air. No matter how many bullets hit him, he just went on. The pale visage of Death itself.

**40 fear**

Haine thought the look of fear, even terror, of staring down the barrel of a gun in the hand of 'White Hair' or 'Eyepatch', was somehow satisfying. He almost enjoyed letting his finger linger for a moment over the trigger before blood and gore splattered everywhere. He had gotten past the moment of death, ending someone's life, so, so long ago he had almost forgotten what it felt like to actually sense it. Feel that end, and know you just stole so many years from someone's life.

Did that mean he had lost his humanity?

Was he human, after losing that?

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, everyone! I appreciate them very greatly. I'm starting to catch up on these, finally!!! ;DDD So, yeah. ALMOST UP TO DATE!!! Thanks for reading my blabbering, if you actually did, too. XDD THANKS GUYS!!! I hope you've liked these ^____^


	5. Chapter 5

**41** **under water**

They usually ended up in the shower or in a bath after they came back from a job. Neither of them wanted to go to sleep covered in gore unless they were simply too tired. Sometimes, when Badou was already in the bath and Haine got back, the white haired man would rinse off in the shower, then slip in beside him in the narrow tub, limbs tangling together for a moment as they found a way to sit that they were both comfortable. But there was one time that Badou shoved Haine and they slipped so that water splashed out- but under it, their lips were crushed together in a desperate 'I'm glad you're back'.

**42 endings**

"Fuck…" Haine breathed tensely for a moment before coughing up another bullet. Badou watched the blood covered lead gleam under the street lights.

Badou hated to watch.

He hated seeing so many endings.

Because each bullet had been meant as an end.

**43 fire**

There was one night that Badou couldn't remember being more scared that Haine had died.

Some bastard had set fire to the building, and Haine, being the stubborn motherfucker that he was, had stayed, choking, eyes watering from the smoke. Badou had been forced out of the building, and of course, the door had caved in. Haine didn't come out. Badou waited there the whole night as fire crews came and they barely managed to keep him from running inside. They couldn't find him, but Badou hadn't expected them to. None of them were bright and just barely did their fucking job right. But as they were leaving, he was finally able to get inside the ruined building, soaking wet and stinking of ashes and burnt bodies. Hell, they had already been dead for the most part.

"Haine?" he called nervously, "Haine, where are you, you damned bastard?"

"Get- get the fuck over here!" he heard a raspy voice answer and his eyes widened as he tried to find his friend. Friend, lover, bastard, partner-in-crime, what the fuck were they anyway?

"Where are you?"

"I can't get- some beam fell on me or something. Where the fuck've you been?" Haine asked, clearly pissed, hurt, and quite ready to get out of whatever he was in. Badou didn't take too much longer to find him, and Haine really wasn't in the greatest position. He certainly didn't envy him.

Haine was trapped under a beam, covered in his own blood and who knew who else's, burns already healed, but he looked exhausted.

Badou stared at the beam, "Fuck man, I dunno if I can-"

"Just- I'll help. I moved it some but…"

And so, together they were able to get the beam off of him, and Haine started coughing and gasping as his chest healed- he must have had broken ribs and all sorts of internal injuries that hadn't been able to heal.

Badou helped him up, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Haine said, running a hand through hair gray with ash.

"Fuck it, I was- fuck-" Badou said and kissed him, holding on tight to those narrow, pale shoulders.

"I'll be fine," he whispered.

"Stubborn shit," Badou muttered.

"That's my middle name."

**44 wings**

Nill fluttered her wings when she saw Haine, glittering with excitement that he was back. She threw her little arms around his thin waist and hugged him tightly smiling. He put his arms around her (albeit a little awkwardly), a soft, rare smile crossing his lips.

He couldn't help but wonder if Nill ever wished she could fly.

**45 and?**

"Shit Haine, you're so fuckin' skinny!" Badou said one day as they were on their way to Granny Liza's.

"And?"

"You fuckin' never eat!"

"And?"

"Goddammit…" Badou muttered and ran a hand through his hair.

**46 during a battle**

It always happened so fast. Neither of them were very aware of time, always shocked to see how much had passed. When they finished and they were only ones standing, their eyes would meet in a silent signal to move on.

**47** **text**

"Dude, you have texting?" Badou asked, shocked as he looked through Haine's phone.

"What?"

"Texting! Fuck, Haine, why the hell d'you even have a phone like this?" he waved it in the air.

"So Bishop can contact me if something gets really fucked up."

Badou just sighed. "Utterly useless…"

**48 progress**

Haine had gotten a lot better about women. He no longer freaked out as badly when he accidentally brushed against a female on the street (now it was just a twitch) but there were times when he was really bad about it. Like at bars and some drunk chick was hitting on him (and he was practically crawling away with really wide eyes). Badou usually found this a little bit amusing and managed to save him by placing himself between the girl and the albino before things got too bad (with a "'Scuse me, honey"), then break the girl's hopes by making out with him.

**49 upside down**

Haine was sitting on the couch—but upside down, and Badou thought for an instant that the white-haired man might be doing some sort of freaky yoga shit or something.

"Haine?"

"Hmm… what?"

"What the- were you asleep?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck!?! How d'you sleep like that?" Badou asked, sitting down with a beer.

"Like this," he said, closing his eyes again.

"Freak."

**50 unseen**

Haine could sometimes feel Giovanni watching him. Observing, Silent.

It sent rage through his veins, wanting to rid the world of the freak.

He wanted to rip him to _pieces._

_

* * *

_A/N: Lalalalala, I love writing these so much. I re-wrote 41 and 42 right as I was typing them up. XD So, if there are any weird bits, it's because they didn't get through the editing filter. Because I have a system so that I force myself to edit. I hand write everything and type it up, so that I have to edit it as I type. Otherwise it just doesn't get done. XDDD Anywaaaay, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Goodness, two in one day ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**51 in the rain**

Badou thrust his hands into the pockets of his coat. "Dammit, the rain's fuckin _cold!"_

"It's just rain. It's always cold," Haine muttered.

"It's cold! Just because I'm not already ice-" Haine crushed their lips together for a moment and Badou stumbled back against the wall behind them. After he had regained himself, he pulled the albino closer. Haine pressed his own rain soaked body against Badou's and elicited a low moan from the redhead.

"Warmer?" he smirked and started to walk away.

"Hey- Hey! Fucker! You bastard you-" Badou chased after him. Haine was so unfair sometimes. "Tease! Asshole!"

Haine just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

**52 princess**

Badou crept closer to Haine's sleeping form on his bed, curled up (he didn't know how the man slept _that_ curled up and didn't wake up complaining about being stiff or something), and sleeping deeper than usual. Haine usually slept quite lightly, but he seemed to be quite happy to bask in the morning sun for a bit.

"Good morning, Princess," Badou smirked as he leaned closer.

An arm lashed out and hit him.

"Fuck. Off."

Haine, however, was not a morning person.

**53 confrontation**

"What the-"

"Fuckin' tell me!" Badou shouted, holding Haine against the door of his apartment, preventing him from going through it. He twisted himself around so that his back was facing Badou and then spun the other around, slamming him against the door instead.

"Tell you what?" he snarled.

"You're always—you're always fuckin' acting like you might—I dunno, actually fucking give a shit about me, and then you disappear for a fuckin' week, and you always come back like nothing happened! You do it all the time, why the hell do you keep coming back? Why the fuck d'you-"

Haine was silent.

"You do it all the time!" Badou said and rested his head on Haine's shoulder, "I just- I just can't tell what your deal is anymore."

Haine let him go and Badou could tell just by the look in his eyes, that particular frown, that he was thinking.

"Fuckin' say something!" Badou shouted, clenching his fists.

But Haine didn't. He didn't really think the word 'love' suit them very well, the two badass motherfuckers that they were.

So he kissed Badou, grabbing his face, and just holding on, feeling the other man's arms wrap around him and hold on tightly, desperately, as if this was a good enough answer for him.

**54 keeping a secret**

Nill rounded the corner when she spotted Haine speaking with Bishop in a low voice. The two looked up and Haine pressed a finger to his lips. Nill mimicked him and nodded to tell him that she wouldn't tell anyone, and passed back the way she had come.

**55 quote**

Haine was able to quote every word from _The Matrix_ He loved that movie for some reason. Badou never let him pick out the movie they watched anymore because it was always that, or _Requiem for a Dream_, because Haine was one sadistic fucker and thought it was hilarious. Badou, on the other hand, was more of a James Bond kinda guy.

**56 sharp**

Blood was always a terribly sharp reality. Badou sometimes came home to find splatters dripped onto his floor because Haine had stopped by for long enough to fix himself up, maybe clean up a little, then gone back to the church for another job. But Badou was too used to this sharp reality to care when it became blurred, the edges soft, so he just lit up another cigarette, and sat down on his ratty old couch.

**57 fading**

Haine wandered through the streets, winding path taking him slowly to the church through the old back alleys.

There were times when he hardly felt real.

**58 no color**

They were sprawled across each other on Badou's old couch, somehow ending up in one of those rare moments where they needed each other's companionship. Badou brushed his lips across the albino's shoulders, noting that Haine's skin really was close to being translucent He leaned up and traced the veins beneath with careful slowness and attention.

**59 censored**

Badou hated when things were censored. He really got fucking pissed off. "I can't fuckin' stand TV anymore! You see porn on one channel, and then it's some fuckin' kids show on the other, and then what are the other three? News, Dateline (fuckin' pussy show), and then there's that one old movie channel. The other eight? STATIC!" he ran a hand through his hair, irritable.

Haine just handed him a cigarette to make him shut up.

**60 river**

Haine growled, watching a river of blood flow from the body beneath him. He turned, stepping over it and reloaded his gun.

* * *

A/N: Heyo! Pickles again. XD I'm telling you, typing these up in the middle of my school's library was hilarious. I've been escaping there every morning second period because of the really fuckin' shitty country music that the teacher plays. It's study hall, so yeah. At least there is escape D:


	7. Chapter 7

**71 cheat**

Giovanni smirked wildly as he looked up into the window, one of only a few on in the building, the golden light reflecting off the orange lenses of his glasses.

"Well, Haine, my brother, looks like I'm going to have to cheat after all. We can't have you wandering like this..." he chuckled. The sound echoed down the alley with his footsteps as his white suit faded into the abyss of darkness.

**72 house on the hill**

Off in the distance, you could always see that shadow of a building. An immense, looming presence, and yet, no one cared. Nothing came from it, no one ever was told anything about it. So it was forgotten.

But sometimes on a misty or rainy morning, it was easy to imagine what it might be for.

And those thoughts were enough to give you the shivers.

**73 thank you**

"Badou?" Haine said, walking into the room. The redhead had finally given him a key. "Fuck, Badou, you here?"

No answer.

Haine opened the door to Badou's bedroom, where the redhead was completely sprawled across the bed. He shoo his head and rinsed the blood from his skin in the shower, and then ran a bath for himself.

He heard slow footsteps, a loud bang (he ran into the door, stupid fucker), and Badou dragged himself into the room, pulling off his shirt.

"Hey, babe," he said and slid into the water in front of Haine, leaning against him, still obviously not awake.

"Badou?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks."

"Hm?"

Haine just shook his head, not really sure himself what it was he was thanking Badou for.

**74 tool**

Bishop watched the way that Haine used Badou change. At first they were friends, in a way (Haine, after getting out of his hellhole, would only let people so close), trying to fit into the world somehow. Then Haine grew even more distant and cold, just using Badou to get the job done. But now, they were two men, trying to fight their way through the world together, avoiding gunfire and shrapnel.

**75 death**

_Take them down rip them to shreds eat them tear them limb from limb. Let me loose- let __**me**__ take care of them. You just get out of the way._

When Haine took a deep breath and cleared his mind, he wasn't sure how long it had been, and Badou was watching him with a wary green eye.

**76 give**

Haine pulled Badou onto the couch. Why did they give so much of themselves? They pulled at constricting clothing, biting and kissing and touching. Why did they give so much to their jobs- that endless list of tasks? Badou gasped as Haine bit his neck harder, pressing their bodies together.

Why did they give so much to each other?

**77 bird**One day, when Haine came back into the church, Nill was huddled over something. He looked over her shoulder and she peered up at him, beaming.

"A baby bird?" he said, sitting down next to her, hearing peeps. She nodded and uncovered her hand where it sat, huddled up, barely covered in feathers.

"Nill... we don't know where the nest is," he said quietly and her eyes got wider, "We can't..." he sighed, and her eyes watered.

But- he couldn't just tell her to throw it in a corner and let it die. He took a deep breath.

"Let's go find it some blankets, somewhere warm, and some food," he sighed and she looped an arm around him, hugging him tightly with a grin that made her positively glow with joy.

**78 fun**"Where the fuck are you-" Haine was cut off by Badou's laughter.

"I have no idea where we're going, but we're just going somewhere other than home!" the redhead beamed, lighting up a cigarette as he dragged the albino down the street.

"Fucking moron..." Haine muttered.

"We never go anywhere fun!"

"Who says I like 'fun' places?"

"Oh fucking _Jesus_ Haine, all you do is brood, so we're gonna go have a sexytime," Badou said, and slipped through the hidden entrance of one of the underground's many hidden clubs.

**79 honor**Where had honor gone?

Honor fled the broken streets, leaving everyone to fend for themselves, to do the best they could.

**80 permission**

"Hey, Badou," Haine said as he shot one of the motherfuckers shooting at them. There were already a few bulletholes in his chest and shoulders.

"What, asshole?" the redhead yelped as he rolled out of the way of some bastard with a knife.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What the _fuck?_" his good eye went wide as (guns still shooting) the white haired man kissed him.

It wasn't 'the whole world froze and nothing but them seemed to matter anymore' kind of really sappy shit, no. It was just them in their own fucked up little world for all of three seconds before Haine wrapped the chain between his guns around someone and throttled them while shooting a few others, and Badou was mowing down morons again. In short: as if nothing had happened at all.

* * *

A/N: Holy shit guys, it's been a while. XD I'm actually posting this while at school, which is kinda funny. I'm really bored. My computer's down at the moment, so I haven't really been able to post these, which has pissed me off. I'm actually finished with all the prompts now (YAAAAAAAY OMG) and so they shall (hopefully) be making their way up again. My computer, however, got some crazy-ass virus, so now, I have to do this from school, which cracks me up. So... instead of working on my essay, this sounded like a lot more fun. Hope you liked these as well as the others, and thanks for reading! ;D Well Pickles, over and out.


	8. Chapter 8

**81 anniversary**

Haine stared at the edge of the building, across the horizon, and then down at the people below him.

It had been so long. So long since he had crawled out of the lab, numb, covered in blood, and oddly fragile- anything could have broken him at that particular point in time.

But he lifted his gaze back to the horizon.

**82 coming home**

Haine opened the door to the apartment and froze.

Badou stood holding a mixing bowl and was stirring dough, apparently chocolate chip cookie dough, hair pulled up out of his way, and to top it off, wore a pink 'kiss the cook' apron.

"Hey, Honey-buns," the redhead smirked.

"You... are so fucked up."

"Aw, don't be like that! I'm makin' cookies goddammit!," he said and Haine just walked past as Badou took a bite of his loaf of bread.

"So, so fucked up..." Haine muttered again and flopped on the couch.

**83 chaos**

"Come on, Haine, be serious!" Giovanni screamed as bullets and blood flew through the air, a wild grin on his face.

Haine narrowed his eyes and reloaded, his next bullets cutting through the man's shoulder, but laughter just echoed around him. Adrenaline seared through his veins, and Giovanni laughed harder, chaos continuing to roil across the pavement.

**84 fashion**

"Do you have a single shirt that doesn't have bullet holes or blood on it?" Badou asked.

Haine just shrugged, "Maybe one..."

"Oh you crazy fucker, you have to have some outfit that doesn't look like you actually died in it!"

"Most of the blood comes out... usually..." Haine scratched the back of his neck. Apparently Badou had spent too much time around Bishop if he was worrying about appearances in this shitty place.

**85 ocean**

"What d'you think the ocean looks like?" Haine asked, kicking his legs up on the (wobbly, almost broken) coffee table as Badou kept trying to find something to watch (on all of their five channels. Whoop-dee-fuckin-doo) and ate his loaf of bread.

"I dunno. It's probably full of some nasty shit. Like... radioactive sharks or somethin'," he said dispassionately, taking a drag on his cigarette. Haine smirked.

"Yeah, probably."

**86 drunken**

It had, admittedly, been a long day for them.

Haine had borrowed a pair of Badou's pajamas (a set of red plaid flannel pants and a black shirt) and Badou was in his favorite (a purple shirt and Darth Vader pants). He dragged himself over to the fridge and took out a bottle of vodka for Haine and a few beers for himself. Haine was always a bad person to drink with, because it took more for him to get drunk, and he didn't get hangovers.

But after said alcohol had been downed, they were laughing about what a bitch Naoto was and how Bishop was a pervert who was probably fucking people in the confessional, and how Haine wanted to run a car off a roof like Jason Bourne. Really, really badly.

And the next morning, Badou dragged himself out of the bedroom, moaning in pain, to find Haine drinking some (shitty) coffee.

"Good morning, Princess," Haine smirked and kicked a trashcan in Badou's direction as he noted the man's face paling considerably.

**87 rape**

Haine slammed him into the wall.

"C'mon, kitty, didn't you want to play?"

**88 bunny**

Badou couldn't help but chuckle at the face Nill was making as Bishop put a pair of pink bunny ears on her.

"Ohhhhhh isn't she adoooorable?" the priest beamed, but Nill frowned and took them off.

Haine shook his head, rolling his eyes.

**89 breakfast**

Badou had figured out the secret to making Haine eat when he hadn't in a while. The dog was already too thin, and fuck, he wasn't into necrophilia. But that secret was-

Bacon.

Badou put it in the pan and it sizzled, and he could practically count down how long it would take for Haine to wander out of the bedroom.

"You making bacon?" Haine asked, as he half stumbled into the room, clearly not fully awake yet, rubbing his eyes.

"Yup, sure am, babe," Badou said and flipped it, smirking. Success.

Haine walked over and snatched all the bacon out of the pan and stuffed a piece in his mouth.

"Oh you bastard! I made a few for me too, goddammit!" Badou whined, but put more in the pan.

**90 eventually**

"Ready?" Haine asked. Nill nodded, the almost fully grown bird in her hands. They stood on the roof of the church on a surprisingly almost sunny morning. Nill had Haine's coat on, since it was a little chilly out, and that damn priest had just given her some flouncy frilly thing that wasn't warm at all. It was pretty big on her, but it was warmer.

Nill beamed and lifted her hands and opened them. The bird leaped out of her hands, flapped its wings- and fell. But Nill picked it up again so it didn't hop away, and the little bird tried again.

"I guess it'll have to learn," he said, and Nill nodded, pulling the jacket closer.

Three mornings later, when Nill opened her hands, the bird jumped, flapped his wings and flew- flew far away.

Nill's smile was sad- but so happy. Happy that Haine had helped her teach it how to fly. She took his hand and traced two words into his palm.

_Thank you_

"C'mon, let's get inside, it's cold up here," he said and guided her back down, a small smile on his face as well.

* * *

A/N: Wow, again, it's been a while. But omg, my computer works again! FINALLY. I just was able to get on it yesterday, so I ought to be able to start posting the last few of these. ;D I'M EXCITED. I'm pretty proud of actually finishing all of these, but they were so damn fun to do with these two badass motherfuckers, y'know?


	9. Chapter 9

**91 scar**

Haine stared at his perfectly unmarked chest, not one scar besides the ones around the collar on his neck and his back. He scowled and went into the bedroom.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Badou asked, his emerald eye following the albino across the room.

"Nothing."

"Hey, fucker, don't be a piss off. What's wrong?"

"I… kind of wish that I could scar."

Badou's eye widened a little, and he draped his arms around Haine.

"I've got enough for both of us," he whispered as Haine, with a pale finger, traced a scar across his shoulder.

**92 redesign**

There were times when Haine thought too much about what might be happening in that hellhole.

Worried about what had evolved.

**93 fast**

The world was moving faster than they could handle. Too much happened. Haine wanted to trudge onward to break through this fucking shit, but Badou-

He just wanted it to stop.

**94 blood**

Haine hated watching it run down the drain, swirling, the life of someone else and himself blended together. Not that he held life to be all that precious anymore. It was just too fragile. He let the scalding hot water run over his body as he sat in it, the water beneath him red.

**95 sparkle**

"I didn't wrap it or anything but…"

It was exactly a year since they had found Nill, when they (Bishop) decided they would celebrate her birthday. The petite girl opened the box—the very last gift, from Haine—and gasped as something silver shone in the light filtered from the stained glass windows.

"Aw, why don't you buy me expensive shit like that?"

"You _are_ shit, that's why."

"Hey, bastard, you're fuckin-"

"Boys, not in the church!"

"You're a fuckin' awful priest anyway!"

Nill, however, was much more focused with slipping the charm bracelet on her thin, pale wrist. Each charm was a little silver bird in flight.

Badou had gotten her the best chocolates he could find, and Bishop, of course, a new dress. But Nill hadn't expected anyone, least of all Haine.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to convey her thanks, beaming. The silver sparkled in the soft light, the charms jingling sweetly.

**96 x (marks the spot)**

Haine shivered as Badou traced an 'x' on his chest, lanky arms wrapped around him in a possessive sort of way.

"'X' marks the spot, babe," he said, licking up his back.

**97 identity**

Badou had too many secrets, but then, didn't they all?

But one in particular was long past time to tell, and now, he knew that he never would, never could.

He remembered, when he was younger and tagging along with his brother, there had been a boy. A boy he sometimes played with, one who everyone said brought bad luck because of his name. A boy with messy white hair and incredibly pale skin, and bright red eyes. He had been serious, but eager to learn, and always liked a good game of cards with Badou and his brother.

Azrael.

His mother had died giving birth to him, and his father had raised him, hating him, naming him after the angel of death.

The first time he met Haine, he knew that it was not Azrael- or was it? He had watched the young man standing over who-knew-who-it-was' body that had been ripped to shreds, blood driping from his hands, and all he could think was that maybe they had been right. Maybe this was the angel of death.

* * *

A/N: Yes, you're probably thinking OMG WHERE'S 98? Buuuuuut *eyebrow waggle* dun worry! I spent five pages on '98 move' for a spectacular reason ;DDD It'll be up soon, my lovelies. Pahahahahahaha, I filled up my fanfiction notebook, and now I have to use a Hello Kitty one. XDDDD That makes me giggle. ANYWAY. Hope you all enjoyed reading these, and the remainder shall be up soon! I promise!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, too! I LOVE YOU GUYS! And as always, thanks for reading. :D


	10. 98: move

**Note:** The song used in this is 'The Way We Move' by Innerpartysystem. It is highly reccomended that you listen to that very sexy song as you read. ;D Mmmmm.

**Also:** Thanks to Peppermint Mocha, as our sexyface rp was what inspired this monstrocity. XD ILOVEYOUBABE

**98 move**

Haine could hear the pounding bass outside the apartment before he opened the door. The lights were off, and the only thing that drew his attention like a magnet was Badou, swinging his hips in time with the beat.

"D-D-D-Dance for me- she's simply just a concept, simply just a concept, baby you don't know how much I can get. And when you speak you speak of sex- I've lost almost everything now. You've been looking for something-something to make a new connection with hurting a good thing. And I've been waiting for someone-someone to break the repetition with a sin dripped tongue, oh-" Badou sang along in his slightly raspy voice and Haine drew closer, moving his own hips, moving with the beat, drawn in by the smoker lit by billboard signs and neon lights.

"It's in the way she moves across the floor, it's in the way she keeps me waiting for-for what I can't recall. Now I'm standing on the edge of broken confidence, and this will be the thing that makes it right…" Haine moved against him, hands wandering in the dark, moving across Badou's chest as he was pulled closer, and took over the lyrics.

"D-D-D-Dance for me- she was simply just a concept, simply just a concept, simply just a concept- baby come on. She was simply just a concept baby you don't know how much I regret, and when you think you think of sex, I've lost almost everything now-" Badou cut him off.

"You've been looking for something-something, to make a new connection with fixing a lost thing, and I've been waiting for someone-someone, to break the repetition with a sin dripped tongue, oh-" the redhead purred, his breath on Haine's ear. Their low voices blended together with the chorus, nips and bites flitting between words.

"It's in the way she moves across the floor, it's in the way she keeps me waiting for-for what I can't recall. Now I'm standing on the edge of broken confidence, and this will be the thing that makes it right. We're going through the process now, but will we ever settle down? I'm keeping up with the others… We're going through the process now, but will we ever settle down? I'm keeping up with the others…"

Badou pulled Haine onto the couch as they peeled shirts off, straddling the albino.

"It's in the way she moves across the floor, in the way she keeps me wanting more  
but now I still recall when we weren't so selfish and we kept on dancing  
tonight-tonight-tonight, and this will change everything that made us right…" With every repeated word, Badou rolled his hips and smirked at the moans he got in response, "D-D-D-Dance for me-"

The bass continued to pound, but their attention was drawn to wandering hands and bites and licks as another song was drawn into the atmosphere.

Haine gasped as Badou rolled his hips again and bit the smoker's neck. Badou's hands skimmed dangerously close to the 'no touching' zone around the collar covered by bandages. It was unspoken, but Badou knew that he wouldn't want anybody touching fucked-up shit like that. Haine's nimble fingers slipped between them and worked off Badou's pants, the redhead lifting himself a little so he could throw the clothing across the room, attacking the unmarked pale skin beneath him. Haine reached between them again and stroked Badou's member, earning a loud moan and shudder in response. That was it- White Hair's pants had to go.

Once the constricting clothing was out of the way, Haine grabbed Badou's hips and ground their errections together, groans slipping from their lips, trying to crush together every bit of skin they could. Haine leaned his head back and moaned as Badou rolled his hips again. Advantage was taken of this and Badou licked the bottom of his jaw up to his lips to crush them together again.

"No lube, Princess."

"I'm going to fuck you with a _knife_, if you call me that again," came the snarl of a reply.

But Haine raked his fingers down Badou's back as two fingers pressed inside him- the redhead had his infamous shit-eating grin plastered across his face. Those fingers started moving and Haine hissed, clawing at him again for a moment before just digging into his hips. Badou moved his hand faster, impatient. Fuck- those lusty red eyes could've gotten him off.

But Badou pulled his hand away and pulled Haine's legs over his arms and held onto his hips and thrust, burying his member into Haine, who hissed and let out a string of 'fuck's that seemed a mile long. But he started moving, and that friction that was craved by both of them created, drawing out moans and gasps. Soon it was faster-harder-more-fuck-fastermotherfucker, and Badou started to rub the head of Haine's member and with an arched back and a cry, the white-haired man came between them. Badou shouted out his own pleasure and came, both riding out the rush until it had ebbed away. The redhead slumped down onto Haine, their wild pants mixing together.

"Fuck me with a knife?" Badou said, propping himself up on Haine's chest.

"You wanna try it?" Haine said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Uh- I think I'll pass…" Badou said, pulling his hair back out of his way to nibble at Haine's lips, "You know, I think that I kinda-sorta y'know…"

"Yeah. Yeah- me too."

And still out of breath, Badou pulled out and just flopped back down.

After all, it wasn't often they spoke like that. Not that Badou minded- he kind of liked it. That was probably the closest either of them would ever get to ever 'admitting their feelings' (fucking corny shit, too corny for badassmotherfuckers like them), and hell, it was kind of nice.

"Hey, c'mon kitty, you wanna play again?" Haine smirked, that wild look starting to come back to his eyes.

Oh, no, Badou didn't mind times like this at all.

* * *

A/N: Pahahahaha. I changed the ending to this for the third time. But whatever, this one was a fun, fun one to write ;D I got carried away with it. Originally it was going to be a snippet but... it obviously isn't a 'snippet'. It's practically a whole oneshot on its own lol. Besides being a little short. But oh well. Hope you enjoyed, as usual, and thanks, as usual, for reading this monstrocity. XD Anyway, the remaining two should be up soon. I'm debating on how much I'm going to edit them. Probably a shitload. I'll try and get them up really soon though! I PROMISE.


	11. Chapter 10

**99 snow**

Blood. There was blood that was melting the thin dusting of snow that was on the ice. No sound. Just ears still hearing the echoes of gunfire.

Smoke rising up in tendrils from a cigarette left on the pavement in the blood, sizzling out.

The blood had frozen on the ice, perforating the cracks that looked like a spider web. Cracked, like a mirror someone had dared to try and slip through.

But this wasn't a fairy tale, and there was no fucking way out.

**100 alone**

Strays.

That's what they always end up being.

Always alown, always fending for themselves. It's gotten deep down in their hearts, wrapped around them and it's icy, chilling them, making them weary of others.

But even though there's a distance between them, some linces that just can't be crossed, some walls that just can't be torn down, even strays need someone on nights that never grow warm. When frost covers the ground, sparkling under broken streetlights with the remaining glass in the light of dawn, giving a false gleam of diamond-like quality to the city.

And maybe one day the nights would be shorter.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N:** So terribly sorry I took so long to get these last two up. DDD: I mean, they're not even long. But everything went a little haywire so... yeah. I'll probably add a few more at the end of this of some of the ones that didn't quite make it, or were just really random and had no place. I hope you enjoyed this! It was wonderful to write. A lot of fun, and different than writing my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. XD Very different. Anyway... yeah. Thank you so much for reading, and to everyone who reviewed, THAAAANK YOUUUUUU!!! ILOVEYOU. SOMUCH.


End file.
